Supernatural Fox
by PlantRuler
Summary: While on a visit to the Demon world, Kurama stumbles upon a demon that opens a portal leading to another dimension. Charging after demons that already entered, Kurama finds himself stranded in the a world where normal humans hunt the paranormal.
1. Prologue

Supernatural Fox

Summary: During a visit in the demon world, Kurama comes face to face with a demon threatens a new world.

* * *

Prologue.

Kurama stood on top of a hill as he surveyed the scene below him. Demons were rampant, as always but this time it seems someone is rallying them. Kurama had visited the demon world to gather up some more seeds. Sure the times were peaceful but one can never be too sure. Treaties can be broken after all. Just down below demons with lower class, from what he could pick up from their energy were in sort of in what could be called a demon equivalent of a human protest but not targeting anyone or anything in particular. As to get a closer look. He made sure to hide his energy and quickly but quietly raced down to the crowd below.

He crouched behind a rock just far enough for him to use his ears to pick up any conversation but still be at a safe distance from being detected. He slowly peaked around the rock to look closely at what's happening.

"My fellow demons!" a human looking demon with twisted horns on the sides of his head and what appears to be a third eye on his forehead and black curly hair. The demon also wore a loose fabric clothing that reminded Kurama of what Itsuki wore, but in a darker color scheme of red and black. Kurama watched as the demons all quiet down and looked up at the demon.

"This treaty with the Human world and Spirit world has gone long enough!" The demon yelled passionately. Roars of agreement echoed through the crowd. Kurama's eyes narrowed at this. Someone was trying to breach the treaty. Kurama quietly rummaged through his back pack for the communication mirror. He had to inform Koenma right away.

" I, now will give you your freedom. I have found a way to open a dimension gate to another human world where the spirit world does not exist" The demon smirked as he could see interest make way into this crowd.

Kurama's eyes widened as he heard this declaration. He hurriedly searched his back pack until he found what he was looking for. With no further hesitation he quickly turned on the device and waited impatiently as it slowly made the image of Koenma appear.

"ah Kurama, what is it?" Koenma asked intrigued that the demon fox would contact him instead of the other way around.

"Koenma, I'm in the demon world. There is a demon here that is threatening to open a gate to another human dimension where the spirit world does not exist." he explained quickly.

Koenma's eyes opened and widened marginally at the news. "Tha.. That's impossible!" he yelled incredulously .

Kurama didn't have time to respond though as a big surge of energy exploded around the area and soon the wind picked up viciously. When Kurama looked up from his hiding place. He had missed the demon proceed through its intention and indeed open up a gate.

"I have no other choice Koenma and try to stop this. Hurry and contact Yusuke and send him to my coordinates." with that Kurama, dropped his belongings and jumped from his hiding place. With his hand into his hair he pulled out his rose.

"ROSE WHIP!" he screamed, which had surprised the demons and before some of them could react they were already body pieces falling on the ground.

He landed in the middle of the crowd with blood pooling around his feet. "This stops now!" He said with narrowed eyes. The demons of course were giving him way as they know who he is and what he can do.

"My, My, Kurama. How nice of you to join us" The demon said walking down from the rock plat form not bothered by the strong winds around his gate. "You wont stop us." He hissed as his own eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who are you!" Kurama replied his voice getting a harder edge as the demon approached.

"Who am I is not of consequence" the demon replied back and held out his hand. A ball of energy formed before transforming into a sword. Without further warning he dashed straight for Kurama posed to strike. The fox demon managed to instantly changed his whip and have it wrap around his arm and form a vine sword and instantly blocked the attack.

"Go my brothers! I will handle Kurama!" The demon said as he and Kurama were in a power struggle. Kurama's eyes widened at that declaration and willed his youki to flare up.

"You're not stopping me" Kurama said in now a voice that resembles his full demon side Youko.

Mean while the other demons didn't need further instruction and all jumped into the gate. Kurama struggled further and released more youki and managed to push the demon away from him. As he ran to stop the other demons he was blocked yet again and had to deflect another sword swing. His assailant didn't stop and continued his assault further delaying Kurama in his task. The fox demon had no choice to but to finish this demon quickly otherwise the other world will be in danger. With a powered dash he went on the offensive and started to attack the demon. Their speed picked up and soon it was almost a blur. As the last of the demons where jumping into the portal gate, it started to close which gave more panic to the redhead. Kurama not wanting to leave that world unprotected, manages to thrust his vine sword that he expected to be block. As the demon blocked his attack, Kurama summoned vines from the ground and ensnare his opponent.

"NO!" The demon cried out as he tried to struggle with his confines. Kurama then gave a swift blow to his head knocking the demon down.

"I'll let the spirit detective deal with you" the red head said before running head long into the portal.

"Kurama!" he heard Yusuke's voice call out to him, but it was too late he was already into the portal and as his feet pushes through the portal door closes.

"HAHAHAHA" the demon that had been previously ensnared by Kurama stood up free from the vines' clutches.

"You will never see him again, spirit detective" The demon said with glee.

"why you!" Yusuke growled out and dashed forward aiming to punch the demon in the face. The demon merely jumped back and pretended to dust his shoulders off.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yusuke growled once more as he begins to dash again towards the demon.

"Killing me won't make a difference, He will not be coming back" the demon smirked before disappearing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Yusuke screamed and demolished the rock that the demon had stood on before wit his fist. "Damnit!" He said in frustration and punched the ground.

Yusuke looked to where Kurama had vanished. "Kurama" He whispered sadly.


	2. Encounters

I rewrote chapter one since I wasn't happy with the way how short it was.

* * *

Instant. That was how traveling between dimensions or worlds was. White blinding light flashes before Kurama's eyes, then it fades. He looks around and finds himself in a forest. It was night time and the moon was shining overhead. Kurama looked around and he could feel something malicious around these parts. It was not the demons he was hunting, it was something more. It was a complex feeling the forest radiates. Something akin to it housing something sinister, though at the same time there's a feeling of helplessness to it as well. He heard a howl of a wolf from a distance and he could feel the forest go silent.

_Curious._

He didn't dwell on this matter though and focused back on his task. Expanding his senses, Kurama ignored this tingling worry and set out to finish his task. It would not bode well for apparitions of their power despite their class to be wondering around unchecked. He picks up light traces of demon energy moving away from him.

_They are certainly not wasting any time and I shouldn't either._ He thought and then dashes forward honing in on their location. It didn't take him long to find them. He had taken the precaution of hiding his own presence, a surprise attack after all is always a factor in quick victories. As he perched himself on top of a tree branch making sure to mask any sounds. He observes them for a moment, glad that they decided to stick together instead of separating thus making his job easier and faster. He counts about 20 in their group; he had taken out most of them back in demon world with quick swipes of his rose whip. As he pulls out a rose from his red mane, he picks up on their conversation.

"That guy sure delivers!" One of the green demons with horns and protruding spikes on his shoulder says in delight.

"Yeah, now we can rampage all we want!" a troll looking demon says in agreement his sharp fangs exposed as he grins.

"We sure did take a gamble listening to him without knowing who he is, but it paid off!" another demon exclaimed that reminded Kurama of Dr. Ichigaki.

_So they don't know who that was. Hopefully Yusuke manages to defeat him. His kind of ability is quite dangerous to be left unchecked. _Kurama thought to himself and then shook his head. Slowly twisting the rose in his hand, Kurama let the rose petals fall from the stem then leaps from his position and quickly descends upon his unsuspecting preys.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yells which then alerted the demons whose eyes widen in shock as the redheaded man appeared. They didn't even have enough time to scream or raise their weapons as Kurama's whip lashed through them in a blink of an eye. Landing 10 feet from the group of demons who seemed frozen in place, Kurama looked at them with an expressionless face. "Farewell" he said softly and watched as the demons all fall apart. Heads, arms, legs and torso of different color, shape and size fall to the ground in a soft thud their blood wafting about in a foul stench that Kurama almost blanched at. Lucky for him he was quite used to such things and retracted his whip back and turned it into a seed once more, to be placed in his hair.

As soon as he does, he picks up a strong bloodlust coming at him from his right and he quickly dodges . As he turns whatever it was, has vanished but Kurama could still feel it.

"Quite fast aren't we" he muttered softly as he once again reaches for his hair. His eyes widen as he feels the creature behind him, with a quick burst of energy he flares his spirit energy. The attack never lands and as he turns around he looks at the thing that dared attack him. The creature's claws where stopped just a few inches from him. Kurama uses his ki to hold the creature at bay and watches it struggles against Kurama's energy, but no avail.

Sickly looking and thin with gangly arms and short legs. Feral eyes that seem to bore into him showing its hate and hunger and sharp teeth fills it's slightly protruded mouth. Its skin is ashen grey with tufts of hair here and there. Kurama narrows his eyes. He could pick up a feint human smell on this creature signifying that it has fed upon a human, but Kurama could tell that this was no demon.

_What manner of creature is this?_ Kurama asked himself as he continues to keep the creature immobile. It was struggling hard against his hold growling menacingly and snapping its mouth at him. Kurama not to be deterred or scared bore his eyes into the creature's and sent out his own malicious intent. The creature seems to get it and instead of trying to attack Kurama it wants to get away from him. Then Kurama heard it, a gunshot echoing into the dark forest. His concentration briefly wavered and his hold on the creature loosened. It was apparently enough as the creature manages to run away from him at full speed.

"Fuck!" Kurama cussed out and slightly reprimands himself for using such language. He blames it naturally on Yusuke. He hears a gun go off again and he quickly goes to pursue the mysterious creature. It was heading in the same direction as the gunshot and then it gave off a howl a curdling howl, which was answered by several more howls.

_Werewolves?_

Kurama arched his brow in realization. "I see" He murmured to himself and continued to follow. It seems this one is a member of a rather large pack, Kurama mused going by the sounds of the howls he heard after the one his one made.

_The gunshot makes sense now. Hunters _

Kurama thought and then picked up his speed. From what he can tell there is only one hunter in the area and he was in quite a dangerous situation if this one manages to join and rally his pack makes. He gathered his energy and focused it on the surrounding foliage and with a nudge he orders them to ensnare the wolf that he was catching up on. It was instant and Kurama had the werewolf tied up with tree roots and thick vines. He knows that werewolves are unable to control themselves and that they are humans. He couldn't simply end their life for something they couldn't control. The wolf growled at him and tried to escape with its strength but it failed. Kurama had made sure to secure him tightly until the end of the night. Giving the wolf a last glance Kurama jumped onto a tree and used the branches travel through the forest. This would give him more of a cover when he reaches the human in trouble.

Dean panted as he leaned against a tree his gun in hand. When he took this job he thought that it would only be one or two werewolves not a whole pack. He never encountered a pack of werewolves before and he realizes what trouble he is in.

_Fuck! That's the last time I listen to Bobby!_

Dean thought in frustration and reached for his pocket to get more bullets. He had managed to kill two that were trying to give him a surprise attack but fortunately they made too loud of a noise in attacking him. Dean was glad for his quick reflexes honed through years of training and hunting. But he knows that since he's alone he wouldn't be able to get through this one alive. He could hear the wolves surrounding the area he was in. He was caged with nowhere to run.

The wolves were growling and he could hear them slowly stalk towards him. This made Dean hold his gun tighter

"Alright you motherfuckers! Come get me!" Dean exclaimed loudly as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and moved closer into the open with his gun at the ready. The wolves didn't waste time to hesitate and attacked. They all rushed to dean and the hunter braced himself. He pointed his gun loaded with silver into the one in front of him and fired. The sound a shock whine signified that Dean had hit his target. With a satisfied smirk he turned his attention to another one to his right. This one though managed to leap; ready to pounce on Dean but he manages to catch it midair and shot it at the chest. It fell with a loud thud on the ground.

Dean however didn't hear the one behind him and it was already close to him he raised his arm to defend against one of the wolves clawed hands as it was aiming to swipe at him. He didn't feel anything though; instead he heard it yelp in pain before hearing a calm voice.

"I seems I got here in time" he voice said and Dean looked at his savior.

_A girl?_

Dean thought in surprise. It must have shown on his face too as the redhead chuckled. That's when Dean heard it. A deep smooth sound , escaping the redhead's lips. Dean looked down and saw the werewolf that was going to attack him knocked unconscious and the other man stepping on its back.

_A man.._

He didn't have enough time to think though as another wolf lounges at him from behind and before he could act. The stranger then moves quickly and before Dean could say something, the stranger uses him to flip overhead. He then heard a yelp of pain and a loud crash behind him. When he looks to see what the other did, he found himself staring. The guy had the wolf knocked unconscious with his foot pinning the wolf's head into the ground face first.

"Dude did you just drop kick it?!" Dean exclaimed in awe and the stranger merely shrugged before ducking, as a wolf had managed to aim a proper swipe at him. The redhead then did a slight jump and proceeded to kick the wolf on its head as he twists in mid air then lets his other foot drop on its head causing the creature to fall unconscious once again on the ground.

Dean watched it rapt fascination, as a real life martial arts flick played before his eyes.

"Look out!" the stranger yelled out and Dean was shaken from his fascination and ducked then rolled away when he felt the monster behind him growl and make a move. Aiming his gun he quickly shot the wolf on the head and watches it slump dead on the forest floor. When he turned around the stranger has already taken care of two more of the wolf pack and everything was quiet once again.

"it seems that's all of them" the redhead said as he walked towards Dean and held out his hand. Dean took it gratefully and stood up with the other's help.

"Are you alright?" the man asked Dean, and the older Winchester found himself staring. The other was quite good looking and had large eyes for someone who was Asian, Dean could tell at least that much despite the shadowed forest in the night.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for the help, I'm Dean by the way" Dean found himself speaking and the other smiled.

"Kurama"


	3. Conversations in the dark

**Conversations in the dark**

**Author's note**: I forgot to mention that Kurama in this story is 23. This takes place years after the last tournament and Yusuke's return at the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. Dean has not met up with Sam yet.

Thanks to the readers and Reviewers!

* * *

"Kurama?" Dean asked in wonder, and Kurama smiled slightly perhaps he should have used his human name though he figured that it would be much for difficult for the American to pronounce it. Kurama had to ponder about that too. Usually when traveling between worlds you arrive basically at the same place you were before, just in a different time or this case universe. It probably had something to do with him being in the demon world when the portal opened, instead of him being back in the human realm in Japan.

"Japanese meaning Great Mountain" the red head explained. He took in the other's appearance; Handsome face with pale green eyes. Leather jacket with the collar popped up, black shirt, dark jeans and heavy black boots and with the obvious accessory of the gun. Kurama also figured that there were other weapons hidden within Dean's person.

Kurama could see that the other was assessing him as well. It was a good thing that he wore his human clothing when he went traipsing into the demon world for some seeds. He didn't particularly want to explain his normal fighting outfit. All he had on is his long sleeve shirt underneath his dark brown jacket, loose fitting jeans and dark shoes.

"So what brings you to these parts and where did you learn those moves?" Dean asked with suspicion as any hunter instinct would tell him to. Though he can't help but admit that the Asian was rather good looking.

Kurama smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still mindful of the werewolves he had knocked down and as using his powers to secretly hold them down with the grass and weeds beneath them, just in case the woke up again. He knows though that Dean would shoot them with his silver bullets.

"I grew up in a temple in Japan" He lied easily. He did however for the past 5 years spent a lot of time at Genkai's temple. From her he learned some of her fighting moves and warding secrets. Though as Youko he probably knew more but it was always in his nature to learn about other people's techniques.

Dean looked skeptical at that explanation. If the other would have said a Shaolin temple maybe but the other could be telling the truth. He was only going by from what he seen in those martial arts movies.

"And this temple teaches martial arts?" Dean said trying to keep his disbelief from his voice.

Kurama smiled and nodded simply.

"It's not un heard of in my country. Temples in Japan aren't only there for spiritual guidance but also there to help ward off evil spirits. Some temples those that are situated within rural areas or near the mountains often deal with malevolent spirits, apparitions and the occasional monsters, such as these" Kurama said and gestured to the werewolves. Kurama didn't know if that was true in this world but with the demon problem in Japan back in his own world it was certainly true. Well in genkai's temple's case that is.

Dean still looked skeptical but nodded his head. "I see, but that still doesn't answer why you're here and how you found me" Dean said accusingly still. He was glad for the help sure but in this hunting business you don't usually run into men dressed nicely just to wander around the forest at night.

Kurama smirked inwardly; he liked Dean's sharpness but kept any emotion from showing on his face.

"I was on a mission to get rid of this apparition that was pestering a nearby village from my temple. it caught me off guard and had actually used some sort of spell. The last thing I remembered was white blinding light and when the light faded I found myself here "Kurama once again lied. He made sure to keep eye contact with Dean so the other wouldn't pick up on this particularly fact.

"As for finding you, I was attacked too after I got here by one of the pack mates of these werewolves. I managed to dispose of him before I heard other howls and the sound of your gun going off. I simply headed towards that direction."

Dean studied Kurama's face to see if there would be any traces of lies. When he didn't find any he still didn't feel any relief. It was either this boy was telling the truth or can mask his lies really well. But he was still not going to trust Kurama until he had passed the holy water test.

"It's a big forest though, how did you know precisely where I was?" Dean said holding his gun a bit tightly.

Kurama noticed it but didn't react. "Growing up in a temple that fights apparitions and monsters, not only did I learn martial arts but also harness my spiritual powers. It would be the equivalent of chi. and with that I can hone in on creature's aura or mal intent and also to distinguish a normal human from a possessed human or an apparition pretending to be human"

The explanation was fantastical that Dean didn't know whether to believe it or not. Spiritual powers? Chi? Well chi he has heard off. Those martial arts flick cover that particular aspect when they show off powers and what not. But he didn't actually know that it was possible to learn it. He eyed Kurama wearily .the boy was either telling the truth or was very good at masking the truth. He'd have to wait until he gave Kurama the holy water test to see if he could be at least really human. But his explanation though did interest him especially the tidbit about apparitions. He had an inkling of what they could be but one can never be too sure.

"And these apparitions that you keep mentioning what are they?" Dean asked hesitantly, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

Kurama studied him for a second "They're demons. Demons that have the power to have their own corporeal form or take on spirit form and possess humans. These apparitions though are quite dangerous as they know a varying degree of attacks. They possess inhuman strength and they can also harness what we call their demon energy and use it in different forms of attack. Usually they're elemental but one thing they have in common is their appetite for human flesh" Kurama said simply sounding like someone who probably is quite used to these things and are able to talk about them like they are talking about the weather.

Dean's eyebrows were now reaching his hairline. Demons that have those abilities?! They were certainly different from the demons he hunted.

Kurama took in Dean's shocked expression and sighed perhaps he shouldn't have expanded on his explanation on Demons. It was really hard to believe within the realm of the paranormal. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves and witches were easier to acknowledge than demons after all.

A howl from a distance snapped Kurama from his thoughts and then followed by movement from the knocked out wolves around them. Kurama sighed internally perhaps he should have just killed that werewolf. Now it was calling to its pack mates.

Dean was also snapped from his stupor as the sound of the wolf and the rustling around them, indicating that their "friends" are beginning to awaken. He wasted no time and did what he was supposed to do from the beginning. He aimed his gun and fired at the wolves around them, making sure he hits them squarely on the head.

Kurama wasn't fazed by the action and simply leaned against a nearby tree, watching Dean kill the cursed creatures of the moon. He felt pity for these creatures but it's how it goes in the world of paranormal and the supernatural. Sometimes there are no shades of gray and everything was neck deep in black and white.

He worried though of what the other man would do if he found out Kurama was a Demon as well. He could handle any sort of attack Dean might do, he's just a bit weary of what the hunter really knows about the supernatural and if the man has tricks with dealing someone like him. Either way his only option would be to either kill Dean himself or knock him out long enough for him to escape and never to hear of again.

As Dean Killed off the last of the werewolf, he turned to Kurama who was leaning against the tree that he earlier has occupied. The red head seemed to be in a deep thought. The other is still a mystery to him. He also couldn't decide whether to think of him as a boy or a man. He looks quite young enough but one can never tell at this day and age. He had met males that were well within their 20's that still looked like teenagers.

Another howl of a wolf made him look around before looking at Kurama.

"I guess you didn't kill that other werewolf when you said you disposed of him" He said lightly to Kurama who nodded in reply.

"I just knocked him out" Kurama said and began to walk away from the tree and towards the area where he left the werewolf tied up.

"I'll handle it now, don't worry" He said and before Dean could protest or demand that he was taken along Kurama had disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	4. Singing in a Junkyard

When Kurama returned after 10 minutes, he was surprised that Dean was still at the spot where he had left him. He was sure the hunter would have left by now. He smiled inwardly, despite Dean's gruff exterior he was very kind man.

"Took you long enough" Dean said in a slightly annoyed tone and Kurama had to smile at that.

"You waited for me? How noble of you Dean" Kurama said teasingly and watched as the hunter rub the back of his neck. A gesture he was too familiar with, watching Kuwabara and Yusuke make the same movement whenever they felt shy or embarrassed.

"Well I couldn't leave a tourist behind without a tour guide, now can I?" Dean said composing himself and his trademark smirk appears on his face. He then proceeded to take out a flash and took a swig pretending to quench his thirst. Then he offered some to Kurama. He noted that the other raised one of his eyebrows in query.

"It's just water" Dean said trying to keep his voice calm, he didn't want the other getting suspicious.

Kurama nodded and took the flash graciously and tilted his head back and kept a little distance between his lips and the flask's opening and took a drink. Dean watched for any signs of revulsion or the usual reactions demons give whenever they drink holy water. He was relieved when nothing happened.

Kurama smiled and handed the flash back. He could tell from the taste that it was not ordinary water but accepted as Dean testing him.

"Thanks Dean, it was quite refreshing. But it's not just simple water is it?" Kurama said crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean had looked briefly abashed but he just shrugs trying to maintain an image of coolness as he placed the flash back into his back pocket.

"Its holy water, I was trying to see if a demon was possessing you" Dean said seriously. Kurama had to give Dean credit though, the man could be really sly. He guessed it comes with the territory of being a hunter. Kurama wasn't a Christian so he didn't particularly pay attention on how the religion work or how their "holy" items were really usable against demons.

Perhaps their demon here is more biblical then.

Kurama thought to himself. Despite his lack of interest in religion he knew some things about it.

"I see, nice to know I passed the test" Kurama said calmly, he wasn't going to begrudge Dean for being cautious. He was also glad that holy water has no effect on him. He supposed because the merger between his human self and demon self is different from a possession. But he is quite sure that it would not even work on Youko, because he wasn't a demon from the fiery pits of hell. That itself gave him something to worry about.

"Yeah, let's go get out of here" Dean said wearily and started to walk towards where he had parked his beloved impala.

"Right" Kurama replied and followed Dean making sure he was at least walking side by side. He didn't want Dean to feel more paranoid around him if he were walking behind the hunter.

They walked in silence for awhile, with Kurama staying alert and Dean trying to make sure that he was going the right direction. Soon enough they broke through the myriad of trees and reached a road.

Dean quickly picked up his pace and headed for the parked car's trunk. Kurama watched as Dean placed his gun in the back and he had managed to see the hunter's collection of weapons.

Kurama then eyed the whole car and smiled.

"I may not know much about cars, but I can see that this one matches you well" Kurama said while walking around the vehicle inspecting it. He noticed that Dean beamed in pride at the compliment and Kurama had to chuckle softly.

_Cute._

"Thanks! Now get in let's leave this place" Dean said opening the car door and slipping in. Kurama waited until the other unlocked his door and quietly slipped in as well.

"Since you're not from around here and you don't have anything on you besides what you're wearing, we're gonna stop by an old friend place" Dean said as he started his "baby" up and smirked as it roared into life. He even gave the dash board a pat before stepping on the gas pedal and high tailing it out of the dark forest.

Kurama watched in amusement at the little things Dean did like patting the dash board. He guessed that Dean must be really attached to this car, if he's treating it like it was a treasure.

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate your help greatly" Kurama said sincerely and gave a warm smile to Dean before looking back on the road.

"I should be the one grateful, you did save my neck out there" Dean said humbly and batted away a flick of emotion that ran through him when Kurama looked at him with such a warm expression.

"You can take a nap. It will be a while before we reach my friend's place"

"It's quite alright, I'm not tired"

Dean just nodded and concentrated on driving. Kurama for the most part kept to himself thinking of ways to get back to his own dimension.

The drive took more than an hour before Dean had pulled into another town and then continued to drive to the outskirts of it. Another 20 minutes and Dean was pulling in on what looks like a junkyard, a big sign at the entrance that says "Singer's junk yard" Kurama could see piles of old cars stacked like towers around the big space. When Dean finally pulled a stop in front of a two story house that seems made

out of wood, that reminded Kurama of some haunted houses that he had seen in American movies. On the front porch was a man with shot gun at the ready.

"That's bobby, another hunter. I've known him since i was a teenager" Dean explained and Kurama nodded. Both climbed out the impala to greet the older hunter.

Before Kurama could even utter a greeting a shot glass is handed to him that was filled with what Kurama suspects is filled with holy water.

"Bobby I already tested him" Dean said and Bobby shuts him with a glare.

"I don't give a rat's ass. He's new and I rather be safe than sorry. idjit" Bobby growled out and Kurama couldn't help but be amused at the situation. This must have shown on his face when Bobby glared at him.

"Something funny boy?" Bobby said irritated that someone didn't seem to be intimidated by him, Dean for his part looked nervous.

"Oh, sorry you just reminded me of someone from back home" Kurama said politely before drinking the holy water.

Satisfied Bobby held out a hand and Kurama shook it with his.

"Bobby Singer"

"Kurama"

Bobby was now a bit unnerved by how this foreigner was so calm.

"Let's get in, it's getting late" Bobby said and walks through the front door and Dean gestures Kurama to follow. The inside of Bobby's place is homey despite it being dusty. The inside is lined with old furniture and another section of it was full of books. When they got further inside, Kurama noticed a circular diagram

On the floor that was laced with strange markings. He could feel a low level of energy eminating from it. He secretly sent out his spirit energy to it to test if it would do harm to him. When the energy stayed

The same he was pleased. When he looked up Dean and Bobby were giving him penetrating looks. He guessed he looked a bit suspicious just standing just outside of the circle. He smiled and walked harmlessly across the markings reaching Dean and Bobby.

"Is there some sort of purpose for those symbols?" Kurama asked looking back at the diagram on the floor.

"It's what we call a devil's trap. The symbols and markings trap a possessed human inside the circle so we can perform an exorcism" Dean said shrugging his coat off and putting it over a chair.

"I see, quite fascinating"

"Dean, where did you pick up pretty boy?" Bobby said interrupting as he observes Kurama more. Kurama slightly narrowed his eyes at the reference to him.

"It was at that forest where you said,_ A _werewolf was lurking. But you didn't tell me that it was A_ PACK_ of werewolves" Dean said aggravation coming back from remembering that event in the woods.

Bobby for his part is shocked to know that it was more than one. He only heard there was just the one hunting around that area.

"Anyways, he helped me out with the wolf pack. he took them out without any weapons!" Dean exclaimed getting excited as he recounts the way Kurama had effortlessly dealt with the werewolves without getting a scratch. Kurama was busy reading through an old tome but he payed attention to the conversation with one ear.

"That's fine and Dandy but it still doesn't explain how you two met in the forest" Bobby said but he clearly had a tone of awe in his voice.

Kurama shut the book in his hand and turned to the two hunters, and proceeded to re-tell the story he told Dean when they first met.

Bobby's eyes were wide as saucers as he heard of Kurama's plight and these apparitions that he has been fighting. He hasn't come across any of those in his readings. Sure there were the simple Japanese mythology but those were hardly proven to be true but now it was something he hoped doesn't cross the pond. Kurama picked up another book and this one was in a language that he didn't understand at first but quickly discovered to be Latin. He recognized a few words here and there but it was never one of the subjects that he hadn't really focused on in his studies.

"Kurama?" Dean's voice floated in Kurama's ear pulling him away from his reading and he turned at the hunter and smiled.

"You look tired, Dean" Kurama said and smirked at the expression Dean gave him. He guessed the hunter was going to suggest that they all go to sleep.

"Uh, yeah" Dean said scratching the back of his head and Kurama could hear a distinct scoff coming from Bobby.

"C'mon I'll show you the guest room" Dean said motioning for Kurama to follow. Kurama looked to Bobby and smiled "Thank you for your hospitality" He said softly before following Dean up the creaking stairs.

Dean shows Kurama to his room that was near the bathroom on the second floor.

"Um if you need a change of clothes I can lend you some" Dean said somewhat awkwardly and Kurama smiles in amusement.

"If you don't mind, letting me borrow your clothes, I'd be grateful for something else to wear until i can get more clothes"

"Yea I don't mind. I'll just grab some from my bag" Dean said and left Kurama to explore his room.

The room like the rest of the house was a bit dusty but he can live with that, he settled on the bed its springs creaking slightly as he does. He didn't have to wait long when Dean came back with a few black shirts and two pairs of pants and placed them on the night stand next to the bed.

"These might be a little big on you" Dean said slightly blushing at the thought of Kurama getting into his pants.

"That's no problem, Thank you Dean" Kurama said with a warm smile at Dean.

For his part Dean had kept himself from jumping the pretty Japanese boy. He had always regarded himself as a ladies' man, but he was quite open to possibilities of sharing a bed with another man. Kurama wouldn't be a bad choice to start. But he didn't want to offend the other and didn't want his ass kicked if he did. Nodding to Kurama's gratitude, Dean walked out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

Kurama shakes his head in amusement at Dean's departure and lied down on the bed with the intention of going to sleep. He had already made some plans on what he will do the first thing in the morning and the first one being trying to see if he was actually in another dimension by contacting Japan.

Dean entered his room and leaned against his door and sighed. He was acting like a damn girl but he couldn't help it. He only hopes that he can control himself more especially with bobby around. Sighing once more Dean slid into his bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

Bobby was setting his coffee cup on the sink when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bobby its John"


	5. The greatest enemy is yourself

Chapter 5: The greatest enemy is yourself.

Author Notes: Sorry took a while to update. Thanks to those who review! I appreciate your kindness! ^_^

* * *

"Yes, from John" Ellen says on the other line. It annoys her that she has to pass on messages for John when the stubborn fool could have just done it himself.

"What did that ass want now?" Bobby replies with the same annoyance. John Winchester, both seasoned hunters believes is a real piece of work and not in a good way.

"He says something about looking for a weapon and he's on the trail" Ellen says with a roll of her eyes. Bobby could imagine the sight as it's a common occurrence whenever the woman talked about John.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Bobby grunts as he sits down.

"Not most people do. Not even his sons" Ellen replies.

"Well, Dean is here. He just got back from a hunt." Bobby doesn't mention Kurama yet.

"Oh? What is it this time?"

"Well I sent him out to take care of _A_ werewolf, but when he got back he says it was a whole pack" Bobby says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"A pack? That's unusual but not unheard of"

"Yea, he almost got killed. Luckily this Japanese guy got lost in the woods but knew martial arts. I guess he could hit hard enough to knock out even a werewolf" Bobby explains and finally mentions about his new guest.

"Now that's very unusual. He just happened to be there?" Ellen says suspiciously.

"Yea, tell me about it. He passed the holy water test, so he's human at least"

"Well be careful just the same" Ellen says "Well it was nice talking to you Bobby. I'll call you later" Ellen says before hanging up.

Hearing the click as the other hunter hangs up, Bobby places his phone down on the table. Hey spent most of the night awake on his chair and in deep contemplation.

* * *

When morning came, Kurama was up as early as the sun. He finds the bathroom and takes a shower quickly before dressing and going down the stairs to the kitchen. He figures that he could at least show gratitude for Bobby's hospitality by cooking breakfast.

As he heads towards the kitchen he finds a passed out Bobby on the chair by the kitchen. He contemplates on waking him but he didn't want to be rude by just going through the man's refrigerator. He walks up to the sleeping man and gently shakes him.

"Bobby.." Kurama says and he finds himself almost adding an honorific. He could of course but he figures he needs to fit in a bit more. Though he finds shaking an experience hunter like Bobby, is a bad idea. Bobby jerks and then throws a punch at his disturber. Kurama almost gets hit but thanks to his reflexes he dodges just in time.

"Sorry to wake you up so sudden" Kurama says politely, not a bit shaken by that experience.

"Huh? what?" Bobby slurs and takes a good look at Kurama.

"Oh, it's you" Bobby says groggily

"I wanted to make some breakfast for you and Dean, but it would be rude for me to just do it without permission" Kurama explains and smiles slightly at the surprised face Bobby makes.

"Do what ya want, just don't make a mess" Bobby grunts as he gets up and walks out of the kitchen. Kurama guesses it's to go to the bathroom.

Kurama wants to say that _it was already a mess_ in the kitchen, but he wisely keeps that retort in his head. Turning his attention to the refrigerator, Kurama proceeds to check out the inventory and what he could make with those.

When Dean woke up, He can smell food being cooked down in the kitchen. So he does what he normally do and promptly got out of bed and follows his nose to the kitchen. What he finds though surprises him. Bobby eating away instead of cooking and Kurama places more food on the table. Both Bobby and Kurama looks up when he walks in the kitchen and the red head ushers Dean onto a chair.

"Eat up Dean, I might just finish this myself" Bobby says with a smirk as he piles on more food on his plate.

Dean inspects the table and finds that Kurama had made three different kinds of egg dishes; scrambled, sunny side up and what seems to be rolled omelets. There's also bacon, pancakes and sausages plus coffee. Dean looks to Kurama who only smiles back at Dean before taking a seat himself.

"Kurama, Bobby didn't force you to make this did he?" he says jokingly towards the elder man who feigns throwing a sausage at him but takes a bite instead.

"No, not at all. I volunteered. It's at least what I can do to repay his hospitality" Kurama explains with a slight shake of his head.

"Just shut up and eat boy" Bobby says towards Dean who just nodded and start piling on his plate as well. Soon Dean is eating like he's been starving for days, as he tastes Kurama's food which amuses Kurama and Bobby.

* * *

After breakfast, Bobby relegates Dean to wash dishes who whines in reply. Kurama meanwhile heads out to the library with directions given by Bobby. Dean insisted on taking him, but Kurama declines explaining that he wants to explore for a bit.

As Kurama walks down the road towards the town, He can sense eyes watching him. He continues on making sure he looks like he's unaware. He reaches town fully guarded but whatever it is that is watching him didn't make any attempts to attack him. This makes him more suspicious. He heads up to the library as soon as it comes in full view.

"Hello, would you be so kind as to let me borrow a computer" Kurama says politely and gives the girl working behind the desk one his soft smiles. The girl as expected blushes and nods and hands him a computer number and the password.

"Thank you" He says charmingly at the girl before walking towards his assigned computer.

He logs on and quickly brings up the internet browser. First he looks up his e-mail. When the site didn't recognize his name and password, he sighs disappointedly. He then looks up his school and then the student roster. When he doesn't see his name, he sighs once again but he expects the result to be the same as his e-mail. Lastly he looks up his home address. He doesn't rejoice much when he finds it is still there but the problem lies with the residents.

Kurama closes the browser and crosses his arms over his chest. He finds the whole endeavor a waste but he is now completely sure that this is not his world. Logging off the computer, he returns the tag with the password and bids farewell to the blushing librarian and heads back towards Bobby's.

As he gets back on the road towards Bobby's place, he doesn't feel those watchful eyes anymore. This however doesn't leave him with relief. He picks up the pace and reaches Bobby's house within minutes.

As soon as he gets enters the house he can feel a strange presence. He keeps his guard up as he walks further into the house.

"Bobby? Dean?" He calls out. At first he doesn't hear anything, but he quickly picks up muffled voices. He follows his ears and soon finds Dean and Bobby, tied up with gag around their mouth. He walks closer to them and they are shooting him heated glares and muffled angry shouts. He then finally pin points the strange energy and narrows his eyes.

With a quick side step he dodges a frying pan hitting his head. He stomps on the frying pan holding it down and delivers a quick back hand sending his assailant back. He turns ready to attack only to stop when he comes face to face with Himself?...

* * *

This chapter is a little short, I lost my muse for a while for this story so forgive me! I'll try and make the next ones longer. R&R!!


	6. Imitation has its limitations

Chapter 6: Imitation has its limits.

As soon as Kurama leaves Bobby's house, Dean goes to wash the dishes that he begrudgingly accepted since he couldn't say no to Bobby's glares. He also wants to get it done right away so he can attend to his beloved impala. Bobby watches him closely trying to see something that he's not quite sure yet. The elder Winchester son rarely trusts anyone new and here he is, bringing a new "friend" to his home. Bobby of course doesn't trust Kurama, yet. He seems unreal, too perfect; in the way he talks, his mannerisms, even in appearance and not to mention his maturity level. The red head seems far too mature for his age and from what Bobby saw in his eyes; the young man carried a great deal of experience and wisdom. It's almost as if he's older than what he really is.

"You're unusually quiet this morning." Dean says to Bobby as he wipes a plate dry before placing it on the side to be put away later.

"Well you aint exactly talkative either" Bobby replies with a roll of his eyes. He often wonders why he even puts up with these Winchester men.

"So what do you think about Kurama?" Dean says conversationally trying to make it seems casual.

"The kid is certainly _interesting" _Bobby says emphasizing the word and he smirks as Dean looks down the sink as if almost trying to hide something.

"He's much more mature than you, probably smarter than you too" the older man teases with earns him a sarcastic "ha-ha" from Dean.

"But seriously, the kid seems too perfect" Bobby says with a serious expression. One that often appears on his face when he's trying to sold a mystery.

"I know what you mean" Dean replies, trying to hide the tone of awe in his voice. He couldn't have Bobby thinking he idolized Kurama, or even worst be attracted to him or something silly like that.

"He's keeping secrets. Sure he told us some stuff but I feel there is more he's not saying" Dean continues. He can be observant if he really put his mind to it.

Bobby nods in agreement, whether or not Dean saw it didn't matter.

"Well he should be back a bit late. The library is not that far after all. I wanna see how you fare against him in a sparring match" Bobby says with a smirk which grows when Dean looks at him with something akin to horror.

"You're not serious! He WILL kick my ass Bobby!" Dean exclaims and Bobby's only reply is his grin that Dean thinks is an equivalent to being evil. Dean glares at Bobby and quickly finishes off the last of the dishes and hurries outside to escape the madman. As he walks out the front door his frown turns into a smile as his car sits under the sun shining magnificently.

"Hey baby, How are you this morning?" Dean coos as he walks over to his car caressing the hood as he walks towards the trunk to get some cleaning supply and tools for a quick check up.

Dean starts off with washing the car, which he took great pleasure in. He always wants to have his car clean and sparkling like new. He takes great care as he makes sure he cleans each visible part then quickly wipes the vehicle dry. He wasn't a fan of letting water marks appear on his paint job. He then proceeds to wax his car, while he hums some Metallica song. Having finished he pops the hood and gets his tools. As he was busy under the hood he didn't notice a figure appear behind him

"Hello Dean" Kurama speaks from behind which startles Dean, who hits his head on the hood of the car trying to see who sneaked up on him. He looks at Kurama with a frown rubbing his injured head. The red head seemed to be amused and tries to hide his smile behind his right hand and pretending to cough.

"Don't use your ninja skills scaring people" Dean chastises the still smiling Kurama.

"Sorry Dean. It was not my intention to startle you" He says softly and slightly widens his eyes, trying to adopt an innocent look.

It worked for Dean and he quickly forgave the redhead.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asks stepping closer to see what the other was doing.

"Just giving my baby a checkup" Dean says proudly, which earns him a chuckle from his companion.

"Ah I see. Mind if I watch? I never really did get too interested in car maintenance." Kurama says as he peers down on the engine. Dean blinks and tilts his head to the side, as if finding that piece of information absurd and sacrilegious.

"Sure.." He says and ducks under the hood to show Kurama what he was doing. The redhead watches for a few moments making sure that Dean is preoccupied. He slowly unhooks the hood from its place holder and uses some of his strength to hit Dean on the head with it. Dean falls unconscious instantly and Kurama can see a tale sign of bleeding. He pulls Dean off the car and lies him on the ground.

One down.

Kurama then turns on his heels and runs inside to get Bobby.

"Bobby!" Kurama calls for the older hunter in a practiced panicked voice.

Bobby comes rushing to the living room where he sees Kurama looking worried and tense.

"What wrong? What happened?!" Bobby asks worriedly.

"It's Dean. He's unconscious" Kurama says and points outside.

Bobby's eyes widen as he rushes pass Kurama to look. Kurama lets him through and stands behind the hunter.

"Dean!" Bobby calls out and turns back to Kurama, who only greets him with a hard punch into the face and then slammed into the door frame. Bobby falls victim to Kurama who couldn't help but smirk at his handy work.

"And here I hear, these two were quite tough" Kurama says shaking his head in amusement before going to gather Dean from outside.

"A shape shifter. I see" Kurama says as she stares at his clone. Shape shifters weren't rare in the demon world. Yoko himself is a shape shifter. He also had battled two shape shifters. One posing as Ura Ureshima and the second a demon from the underworld, who stole his memories and used it against him by posing as Kuronue. Fighting someone who copies yourself is a new challenge for Kurama. He guesses that this one not only stole his appearance but probably some personal information and memories as well.

"The mighty Kurama, what an honor it is to be you" The shifter said with a sneer and mock bow.

Kurama looks at him with a slightly narrowing his eyes. He could do this two ways. One is to simply kill him quickly by using his powers, but he did not want the demon hunters to see his powers. Kurama opts for incapacitating him by means of physical violence instead.

"So it was you who was watching me earlier" Kurama says, trying to buy time so he could plan a form of attack.

"I know what you're doing Kurama. I'm you remember?" the shifter mocks and twirls a lump of hair around his finger.

"You can't plan your way out of this one. I'll know what you're thinking, it would be like reading your mind" The shifter continues with a smirk on his face.

"How about I tell them your secret first" the shifter says speaking in Japanese now. Kurama guesses that it's to show how good his copying abilities are.

Dean and Bobby watches, struggling through their confines. Both can't believe that there was a shifter in town and they didn't know it. Both can't also believe that they fell for it as well.

"How do you think they will react, Kurama?" The shifter continues to taunt in Japanese.

"Will they hunt you or will you just kill them? Better yet. I will kill them after I get rid of you" The shifter says maniacally.

"I'm afraid, time is up for you" Kurama replies with a hard edge to his voice and rushes the shifter quickly. Kurama delivers a punch to the gut at the shifter, making sure he uses his spirit energy to power up his attack. His movement was too quick for the shifter to dodge and ends up lying on his back by the door way.

Kurama then jumps and flips in mid air and aims a stomp on the shifter's stomach yet again. He succeeds as the shifter was too slow to react and blood spurts from its mouth. Kurama ignores the fact that it's from his face that this happens to.

"Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you" Kurama says reminiscent of his own encounter with the elder Toguro.

"I'm afraid your copying, extends as far as this" Kurama says getting off the shifter and then dealing a kick to his chin and sends him flying out into the junk yard. Kurama runs after him and making sure to move them out of view. He was afraid that the shifter would use his powers but was relieved when he hasn't done so.

Dean and Bobby were in awe in the way Kurama dealt with the shifter. At least they think it's the real Kurama and not the shifter. The renewed their struggle to get free but to no avail. They wanted to see the rest of the fight.

Kurama finds the shifter indented into a car, he also notices that some skins are peeling off the shifter's face.

"I see. This is how he changes form then" Kurama muses. _It looks like a painful process_. Kurama muses. Shifters back in the demon world do it smoothly and quickly, this world's shifters must take quite some time.

Kurama shakes his head from his thoughts and grabs the shifter by the neck. He squeezes hard and uses this to secretly inject a death plant into the shifter's neck. His victim struggles against his hold eyes wide and bleeding from the mouth and head.

"Insects like you should know your place" Kurama says with anger and Yoko's voice passing through. He then pulls the shifter from the car and throws him by the patches of grass he sees in a distance. The shifter lands with a thud and groan coming from his mouth.

As Kurama got closer he can see the shifter beginning to change in appearance with its skin falling off and groans of pain escaping his lips. He can also see its form getting smaller. Kurama had to shake his head.

"Sorry but there will be no escaping your fate. You still have my memories correct?" Kurama says with his arms crossed over stomach. "Think first round dark tournament" He says mysteriously. He watches as the shifter ponders then his eyes widen in realization. The shifter then tries to quicken his change.

"Die" Kurama whispers and the shifter couldn't even scream in pain as vines and flowers explode from within killing him instantly. Kurama looked at his handy work. _You can be quite cruel Shuiichi. _Yoko's voice echoes into his mind, which he promptly ignores. They both know where he got his cruelty from. He nudges the weeds and grass with his spirit energy and orders them to dispose of the corpse. The weeds and grass follow as they wrap themselves of what's remaining and rips the body apart and dragging the pieces into the earth. Satisfied Kurama turns back towards the house.

Kurama walks back into the house and heads quickly to the kitchen. The two tied up hunters watches him in puzzlement before their eyes widen as Kurama walks out with a knife heading their direction. Kurama looks at them rolling his eyes and kneels down and cuts the hunters free.

"So that was an interesting morning" Kurama says nonchalantly and chuckles softly as the two hunters glare at him spitefully.


	7. First Hunt

chapter 7: First Hunt

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update and the duration before the next one. My muse decided it would be funny to play hide and seek with me, then work and school got in the way. Here's a mini update on the story.

After the whole incident with the shape shifter, things settled down around Bobby's house (as settled as things can be at the hunter's place anyway). Bobby was still suspicious of Kurama and Dean tried to hide his awe at the younger man's abilities. To kurama it seemed like a normal day and brushed the whole thing off. Soon they formed a routine, where Kurama would cook and then research the supernaturals of this world, and Bobby did the same. The library to say the least was a very quiet place to be. Dean not patient enough for these type of situations would make himself busy, by looking up hunts or just work on his weapons and clean his beloved Impala. Dean would sometimes teach Kurama how to use the weapons that the hunters used. While Kurama has no fondness for these type of equipment, he silently enjoyed spending time with the seasoned hunter. In turn Kurama would teach Dean some fighting moves though he uses a combination of his and Yusuke's style. He knows that his own style of martial arts would not match the stocky man.

One day Dean and Bobby got a whiff of a hunt in the next town and Dean eagerly jumped at the prospect. Kurama having read all the books that Bobby can offer (something Bobby was really astounded by and made Dean secretly call him a book nerd) asks if he can join. The two hunters looked at each other and then back to the redhead.

"Sure, You must be bored now that you read all of Bobby's books" Dean said casually. Bobby just rolls his eyes. He could tell Dean was excited to have some alone time with the younger man.  
"It should be an easy one just your ol regular hauntings" Bobby said. "Interesting.." Kurama replied and went off to gather some supplies.  
Dean meanwhile went to gather his own supplies and was stopped by Bobby when he thought Kurama was out of earshot. "Be careful around him, there's something very off about him" Bobby whispered, making Dean slightly narrow his eyes but nodded in agreement. Bobby let Dean go and went back to his workshop to work on his weapons as well.  
Kurama ofcourse heard what the man said about him with his keen hearing. He felt respect towards Bobby for his sharp instinct. How would he even broach the subject of the real truth about his existence? Sighing softly he went to get some clothes the Older Winchester has kindly donated to him in the past days, though not his style at all it will do for now until he can find a way to pay. He was already fascinated with the idea of hussling since no doubt he can do that easily being a master thief and all that.

He met Dean outside, the man was already waiting in his car with a thoughtful look on his face. He quickly opened the car which startled the hunter slightly.  
"dude a little warning next time" Dean pouted, he hates that Kurama can sneak up on him so easily.  
chuckling Kurama tosses his bag in the back seat and buckles on the seatbelt.  
"Sorry" The redhead said with amusement.  
Dean turns on his car and drowns out his grumbling with the roar of his 'baby' and sped out of Bobby's place.

"So what's the intel on this hunt?" Kurama asks as Dean speeds through the road not really caring about breaking any traffic laws.

"Not much, just reports from the new owners saying that they hear wierd noises at night and some ghost sightings" Dean says rattling off the information he read.  
"The house is old but no hauntings have been reported there before, so I'm assuming that the ghost was sealed off but then when the new owners moved in an did some renovation the ghost escaped." Dean continued Kurama was silent digesting the information " I see, well it is possible that the ghost was sealed or it was placed there. I know that's really a regular occurence since hauntings, especially in houses are from the previous owners being murdered there" Then a light bulb goes off in Kurama's head "Perhaps the ghost is attached to one of the items the new owners have brought"  
"That is possible, now we just have to find out what these people bought with them"  
Kurama nodded and turned back to watching the road. Dean looked at him for a second longer before paying attention back to the road.

It turns out that the House ghost wasn't malicious at all. It was a ghost of a young girl that has indeed been sealed in the house. The girl simply wanted to move on after being released.  
Dean frowned in disappointment when he had found out and sulked when Kurama had done a simple ritual to sever the bond that connects the girl to the house before exorcising it. The house owners were so happy that they turned out a large sum of money for the 'service' that Kurama and Dean have done for them. Kurama wanted to decline but Dean readily taken the money.  
"Don't turn down free money dude" Dean had said when they went back to the car and Kurama shook his head. "Well I guess I can use some money to buy necessities" "You don't like the stuff I gave you?"  
"I like them Dean, but I would like some things upto my taste" Kurama said kindly "As long as you don't buy anything that you would regret getting ruined during a hunt" Dean sniffed "Don't worry I wont" Kurama smiled. The Winchester man was adorable at times.


	8. Truths

Chapter 8: Truths

"Yusuke would you stop your pacing? You're giving me a headache" Koenma said irately towards his spirit detective.

He can't really blame Yusuke for being this worried but he could do without the young toshin haunting his office.

Yusuke turns with glare at his boss "How can you say that! Kurama is lost in some other dimension for a week now!" he growls out coming closer to the toddler in front of him. George has taken to just being quiet and do some of the paper work his boss has been neglecting.

"I understand your worry Yusuke but until we find a way to capture that demon we need to calm down and device another plan on getting Kurama back" Koenma replied calmly. They had suggested the special defense force right after Kurama was displaced but unfortunately without a proper knowledge on where Kurama was sent it would be a wasted effort.

Hiei has been scouring the demon world using his jagan eye but he too had no luck in pinpointing where this demon has run off to. All these dead ends had Yusuke very frustrated and angry. One of his closest friends was gone and they can't do anything to bring him back.

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouts in anger and storms off Koenma's office.

"I hope he doesn't do anything too reckless" Koenma thinks. It would do no good for the toshin to take out his frustration on some demon by standers.

"So how was it?" Bobby asked the moment Dean and Kurama entered his house.

"It was just a trapped spirit not even malicious" Dean says with a pout and went to sit down on the couch.

"The people were grateful and paid Dean a nice sum for his 'services' " Kurama says with amusement at Dean's childishness.

"I really didn't do much. It was Kurama who set the spirit free" Dean says with sigh.

"How did you manage that?" Bobby asks looking at Kurama now.

"Well it was all a matter of severing her 'chain' to the house so she could move on." Kurama says with a shrug and took a seat on the love seat next to the couch.

"That wasn't what I asked ya. How did you do it" Bobby says gruffly making Dean look at him with slight narrowed eyes.

"I mentioned before that I used to work at a shrine in Japan correct?"

This earned Kurama nods from the two hunters.

"This knows this already but I do have access to my spiritual powers, this is achieved by long hours of meditation and training" Kurama says quickly cutting of Bobby's obvious question about obtaining spiritual powers.

"With the help of my spiritual powers I was able to see the chain that bounded the girl to the house and with force, I broke it."

"But all I saw you do was draw some kind of circle with symbols and then you chanted" Dean said now confused.

"True but that was more for the owners' benefit than anything else. I can't just have them watch me just stand there and then be done." Kurama says with a small smile .

"What you're saying is that you didn't need all those?" Bobby asked with a slight awe now.

"Yes. Spiritual energy is invisible usually to the human eye. Psychics or people that have already unlocked their spiritual powers are the only one that can see spirit energy."

Dean was quiet but he nodded in understanding, having heard it before from Kurama when they first met. Bobby was also quiet. Kurama knows that the old hunter was processing the new information.

"So what can you do with your spirit powers?" Dean asks trying to learn more about this spirit energy stuff.

"Well all kinds really. Usually spirit energy is concentrated and used as some sort of weapon. Back from where I came from, the most popular use was that of an energy blast."

Dean and Bobby's eyes widen at that.

"You aren't from this realm aren't you?"Bobby says pensively.

It was Kurama's turn to be surprised but then nodded.

"The day I met Dean I had actually fallen through some sort of portal that took me from my universe to this one"

Dean eyes widen even further.

"This is getting too absurd even for us" Dean says looking at Bobby who looked right back at him.

"Well you guys were lucky that I did fall through. Otherwise demons from my universe would have caused havoc here and none of your weapons would have done any good to stop them" Kurama says with a serious expression.

"And why is that? A demon is a demon regardless" Bobby spat out.

"They maybe demons but these are actual monsters with access to dangerous powers and hunger for human flesh. These Demons aren't affected by man made weapons you use on your demons."

Dean sighed heavily and so did Bobby and the old hunter sat next to Dean.

"Did you manage to kill them all?"

"I'm not sure but luckily when they arrived here they all traveled together making it easier for me to follow them and dispose of them"

"So what did you do kill them with an energy blast?" Dean asks softly.

"No. I don't specialize in using energy blasts. But even if I did it might not guarantee victory. Demons

from my world are classified by ranks A to D and S.

Lower class demons fall are ranked d to c and then Higher class demons are ranked A and B . But if they

are classed as an S class that means that they are one of the most powerful demons around. Luckily they

were only in the B and C classes." Kurama explains covering the basics.

"So if you managed to dispose of them your powers must be the same level as an A class." Dean says thoughtfully.

"Close to s class actually" Kurama says shifting slightly before sighing.

"I might as well tell you the whole truth about me" He says softly. "But please listen to what I'm going to say before you make any hasty decisions"

Dean and Bobby looked at each other then looked back at Kurama. " I got a feeling that this would be an interesting story though whether it's good or bad I don't know" Bobby says his eyes focused on Kurama, Suspicion clearly shown in his eyes.

"Well to answer your question earlier. I use my power to manipulate plants." this earned him a questioning look from Dean and Bobby.'

"Plants are usually harmless correct? But some are dangerous like the fly trap. By using my powers I can make the fly trap even more vicious and grow them in size. I can even turn a simple grass blade into a sword that can even cut steel and stone."

"Cool" Dean says with a smirk. "It's quite funny too. A big bad demon dying from a plant" he says chuckling somewhat, which earned him a smack on the head from Bobby. "idjit"

"Now the truth" Kurama says taking a breath.

"The truth is I'm not fully human." Kurama says and watched as the two hunter fought their instinct to shoot him and just narrowed their eyes on him.

"I'm actually a half demon. My other half is a fox demon from the same realm these demons I talked about from."

He could see Bobby reaching for a weapon but Dean stopped him. "We promised we would listen all the way Bobby" He said roughly obviously shaken up by the information. After all he was developing feelings for this person who he thought was human.

"Get on with it then" Bobby says with a growl.

"Thank you Dean. As I was saying, my demon self was a ruthless demon who strived on greed. He was a master thief and anyone that got in the way of his treasure he killed them mercilessly. Fox demons are usually corrupted fox spirits which are more mischievous than anything and usually their powers are linked with using plants. Hence my powers are for manipulating plants."

"So how did you two become what you are now?"

"20 Years ago, He was hunted by a powerful hunter and he was injured. In order to survived he turned into his spirit form and fled from the demon world to the human world where he possessed the unborn child of a human. Resulting him merging with the baby, me" Dean sucked in a breath his fist clenched.

"So some demon is riding you?" He asked angrily.

"Yes and No. Our case is special. As he merged with me he gained some humanity you can say we have two consciousnesses in one body. He doesn't really control what I do but I do have powers thanks to him."

"So you're not evil?" Dean says with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well my demon side is still very much feared in the demon world but you can say he's been reformed. His original plan was to use me to hide until he recuperated from his injuries. But he didn't really count on having a loving mother and that in turn made him attached to her."

"So that's it that's how he became good?" Bobby asks skeptically.

"Well yes, sort of. But his turning from evil to good is when he we met a boy names Yusuke Urameshi"

"A..a Lover?" Dean asks suddenly his voice slightly hoarse.

Kurama laughs and shakes his head.

"No. He's just a friend. Besides, dating him would have been just a headache. Anyways, Yusuke is what is known to my world as a spirit detective. He was given this title by the ruler of the spirit world. His mission was to eliminate any demon threat that poses upon the human world."

"Fancy how did he get that title?"

"He died."Kurama says with a small smirk at the hunter's reaction.

"He died?" Dean says out loud.

"Yes. He died saving a child from being hit by a car. But in truth he wasn't supposed to die that day. THe car would have swerved and missed the child completely."

"Man that has got to suck."

"Yes but since there was no place for him yet, the ruler Koenma decided to revive him and given him powers to repay the spirit world for this generous offer."

"So that's how he became spirit detective?" Dean says with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes. But he was very reluctant at first from what I hear from Botan."

"Botan?"

"She's the equivalent of the Grim Reaper here. Which is misleading since she is nowhere near being grim at all, she's quite hyper."

"Are you really expecting to believe all this?" Bobby cuts in.

"Well no since it is quite a farfetched story but its the truth. If I was evil and were out to get you, you guys would have been dead already"

"How do we know that they didn't send you to gain our trust first then lure us into a trap?" Bobby countered.

"I see we're at an impasse. But whether you believe me or not I'm telling the truth"

"Bobby let's just hear him out okay?" Bobby says pleadingly to Bobby and the older hunter sighed.

"Fine if he kills us though, I'll kill you" Bobby says in a frustrated tone before getting off the couch and walking off to his room.

"thanks Dean." Kurama says again with a sincere smile.

Dean was slightly taken back by the smile so he covered it up with a cough.

"So what happened with Yusuke?"

Kurama chuckled at that.

"When I met Yusuke, I was 15 at the time and had partnered up with these two lower class demons to

steal artifacts from the spirit world. The other two recruited me because they had found out I'm the

master thief demon. At the time my mother had gotten severely ill and one of the artifacts they wanted

to steal so happens to grant wishes. So I went along with them with the intention of getting that artifact

even though I would be helping them get weapons that would eventually cause trouble for the human

world."

"You were okay with that? Letting get a hold of dangerous weapons like that?" Dean says in a serious tone.

"My mother was my first priority. I knew that the spirit world would send in someone to take care of us once they find out that we stolen these items from them."

"I see..go on" Dean says softly now. He understood Kurama's position he would do anything if it means saving his family.

"When I had Yusuke alone he was beaten pretty badly dealing with the first demon. I had asked him to meet me at the top of the hospital my mother was being treated. He agreed and there I told him my story. After that he wanted to know how I would save my mother using the artifact I stole. The item I stole was a mirror called forlorn hope. The mirror grants a wish by giving something up. Yusuke was shocked that for my wish to come true I would have to sacrifice my life."

Dean let out a shocked "What?" but steered himself back and gave Kurama the look that told him to go on.

"As I was it was in the process of granting my wish Yusuke interfered and asked the mirror to take his life instead so my mom and I could be happy together once she was healed. The mirror I guessed was touched by what He did and decided to grant my wish without taking a life."

"That's great" Dean says and Kurama can tell that the other was trying to hide the fact that he was deeply moved by that story.

"So I owed my life to Yusuke, which I repaid by helping him defeat the other demon. So after that whole incident, the ruler of spirit world decided as a punishment to keep me bound to the city and to help Yusuke in his cases, which I have been doing ever since."

"That's a really interesting and very weird story. But I'm glad I got to know you better" Dean says and Kurama smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dean for listening and keeping an open mind. I swear that I'm not out to get you and Bobby. I'll help you in your hunt until my friends find a way to get me back home."

Dean was smiling and nodding until he heard that last part. It didn't occur to him until now that Kurama might go back home.

Kurama sees the way Dean's expression change from happy to sad. He can't guarantee that he'll be here to stay so he has to make it clear this one fact to Dean.

"It's late we should probably get some rest" Kurama says as he gets up, distracting Dean from his thoughts. Green eyes met with green eyes and they stared at each other for while, before the hunter broke it as he stands up from the couch as well.

"You're right" is all Dean says before he walks off shoulders slumped.

" I'm sorry Dean" Kurama whispered behind the hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! sorry for the long over due update, I had totally forgotten about this story and I had to shake my brain on trying to figure out how to get back into writing it. So I wrote this mini update to hopefully get the juices flowing again.

Thank you for your kind reviews and to those who followed my story!

To say the following day was a bit tense, was an understatement. Bobby was more guarded around Kurama and Dean was a bit tense around him. He couldn't say that he didn't see this development, he didn't need his giant intellect to tell him that, he could simply feel it. But he was determined not to let these new developments hamper his mood. He's dealt with Hiei long enough that these things simply roll of his shoulders. So he went about his usual business in Bobby's house; made them breakfast as usual which was a very quiet event, and made himself at home again with Bobby's library. He didn't mind reading the same books over since learning is always been where he's been at home at the most.

For their part Bobby and Dean just give each other these looks and seemed to have conversation with their eyes, as they would dart a look towards Kurama then back to each other. They seem quite perturbed that the fox demon could simply go on with his routine without needing to address the tension in the house. To them he simply acted the same as if nothing really changed and they can tell he was not acting either. But they silently agreed that it was always been the Fox's calmness that always made him stand out despite any situation.

Midway through the day when Kurama had already finished reading a book concerning demons, that Bobby and Dean finally approached him.

"Ahem" Dean making that noise to catch Kurama's attention.

Kurama looked up from his reading and regarded the two with blank expression, that seemed to make the hunters nervous.

"We um..know that..umm" Dean began to mumble in what Kurama assumed was going to be an apology.

"Oh for the love of… what this idjit is trying to say is that, we've been giving you the cold shoulder" Bobby finally grumbled out and Dean just glares at the old hunter and turn his attention back to the awaiting red head, his hands rubbing the back on his neck.

"You've been honest with us, and I guess it isn't fair of us to treat you that way. But you got to know that this is all new to us" the hunter manages to say smoothly. But both Dean and Kurama knew that he wasn't just talking about the revelation of his ancestry.

Kurama for his part tries to keep his amusement out of his face, the big bad hunters are in front of him fidgeting and sweating under his gaze. He closes the book in his lap and placed it on the nearby table and swiftly stood up.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept that un-needed apology" he says calmly as ever, and smirks when the two hunters in front of him squawks indignantly.

"While it was heart felt" Kurama says as he pretends to be touched by placing a hand over his chest " I understand that this information was as you Americans would say, out of the ball park" the two hunters merely nodded Dean finally smiling. "A grace period of letting it sink in is perfectly understandable. I'm surprised though that it was this quick, I thought I would have to wait for a couple of days."

"Well we're not complete assholes!" Bobby says grumpily "Now if we're all good I got business to attend to" He finishes and walks away from the two to find something to actually hunt. He also wanted to get away from the tension that is surrounding Dean and Kurama, If he didn't know better those two will probably be shacking up in Deans bedroom upstairs and he simply can not be around when that happens.

"Well..so.." Dean says after watching Bobby leave. "So I got a call from my Dad last night about a hunt in kentucky, He thinks its Vampires, do you want to go?" Dean says still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Killing blood thirsty creatures? Hmm sounds like my kind of fun" Kurama says and walks past Dean "I'll get my stuff ready"

Dean eyes get bigger as Kurama brushes past him and a smile appears on his face, he was always into people who can enjoy his definition of fun as well. But then he has to stop himself from thinking that. He knows that he can't get too attach to the red head since he might go back home at anytime. Sighing Dean went to his room to get his stuff ready as well. This was gonna be a long ride and hopefully Dean has enough self restraint.

-Spirit world-

"So any news yet on the demon?!" Yusuke says as he barges into Koenma's office, which slightly pisses the young god a bit.

"No Yusuke! And what did I tell you about barging in unannounced?!" He replies grumpily and proceeds to back to his paper work, which in turn frustrates Yusuke even more.

"You're doing paper work at a time like this?!" He yells stomping over to the desk and slamming his hands the surface angrily. Koenma looks back at Yusuke "I am still in charge of the spirit world Yusuke, so I have to make sure that everything is going smoothly. I can't just stop doing my duties for one person. I already have people looking into it" He says calmly this time. He knows answering back with anger will just escalate the situation and He really didn't have the time to deal with Yusuke's tantrums.

This has the effect that Koenma aimed for and Yusuke's shoulders sag and the young toshin nods in understanding.

The first few days of Kurama's disappearance they have exhausted all they can think of that might bring the fox demon back into their world, even as to suggest using the Special defense force to open a portal. But that was rebutted because the SDF could only open the dimension gate between human world and demon world. So they were stuck with the only option of finding the demon that created the portal, so far no such luck. The demon was quite crafty in his hiding. They didn't want to think of the possibility that the demon probably hid himself in another dimension and Kurama was lost to them forever.

Yusuke felt guilty that he couldn't help his friend, even more so when he visited Kurama's family to tell them about how Kurama was missing. He felt heartbroken when he saw Shuichi's sweet mother cry uncontrollably upon hearing the news and he wished he could just do something.

Hiei was taking it worse as well, Kurama was his best friend (even though he'll cut his own tongue before he ever admits that) and kept exhausting himself using his jagan eye trying to find the culprit for his friend's disappearance.

-SPN-

The ride to Kentucky wasn't as quiet Dean thought it would be, he ended up asking Kurama about his own fights and he was fully in awe at what Kurama shared. He was also glad at the same time that he didn't have to face these demons Kurama fought, he knew he would have been dead ten times over. But he did enjoy the stories about Kurama's friends and it was hard to think that this all happened in their teens. Saving their world at such young age, meanwhile Dean was still learning how to be an efficient hunter like his dad. While he's proud of his accomplishments, it fell short to what the redhead had accomplished.

They arrive in Louisville and quickly find themselves a motel to crash for the night. The find a decent looking one on the outskirts of the city and booked a two bed room. They placed their stuff on their respective beds and Kurama immediately ask about the specifics of this hunt.

"So what do we know about this case?" Kurama asked the hunter and Dean flips open a notebook full of news clips he found on the internet and some written information he might have got from his father.

"Well, it's the usual people disappearing from the clubs. It's a usual M.O. for vampires who either wants to recruit or find themselves something to eat. Since it's easier to take inebriated victims" Dean explains, he himself has never been on a vampire case before but he's heard enough around other hunters and from Bobby how they operate.

"Well then I guess we're going clubbing" Kurama says before he grabs a few items of clothing and goes into the bathroom.

Dean can only blink as the door shuts "this is not gonna be good" He whispered to himself. He hears the shower turn on in the bathroom and was glad that he had more time to himself, cause he knows that whatever Kurama ends up wearing tonight will slowly crumble his resolve. He sighs and goes to his duffel back and picks out a clean shirt and a pair of jeans and waits till Kurama finishes in the shower. He wastes his time by bringing out the supply he needs for this hunt and cleaning his gun. About 20 minutes later. Kurama steps out in a tight fitting black button up shirt that clings to his form but left untucked and two buttons loose by the collar exposing Kurama's collar bone and the top part of his pecs and the cuffs folded halfway his forearm. Jeans he wore were also dark and tight hugging Kurama's legs and butt perfectly. The whole dark ensemble made his hair pop as well as his large green eyes. Dean was staring with mouth agape at how Kurama looked and one word kept swirling in his mind "SEXY".

"Your turn Dean!" Kurama says in amusement, he clearly sees the blatant staring.

Dean was shaken from his stupor "Oh..yeah..right!" He says and quickly grabbed his stuff and made a beeline for the bathroom. He sighs as he go in and leaned against the door. He hoped that Kurama didn't notice his erection after seeing what the fox demon had worn.

"F U C K!" he screamed in his head.


End file.
